The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus.
An image forming apparatus forms an image on a sheet with toner. The image forming apparatus include a fixing device. The fixing device fixes a toner image to the sheet. A fixing device such as above is known. A fixing device such as above includes a fixing device main body and a fixing device cover. The fixing device cover includes a first cover portion and a second cover portion. The first cover portion opens and closes a rear surface of the fixing device main body. The second cover portion opens and closes an upper surface of the fixing device main body. The first cover portion has a lower end part pivotally supported on the rear surface of the fixing device main body. The second cover portion extends perpendicularly to the first cover portion from an upper edge of the first cover portion. When the fixing device cover is turned, the rear and upper surfaces of the fixing device main body are opened. In the above configuration, a jam in the fixing device main body can be cleared. Jam clearance is an operation to remove a jammed sheet.